The New Girl in South park
by ThePharohOfDarkness
Summary: Shelby has just moved to south park and is caught in the war between the elves and the humans she joins the war but something in her snaps and she takes the stick for herself and plans on using it for evil and its up to Cartman and Kyle to join forces and stop her before its to late for who ever controls the stick controls the universe (has some romance)


A/N hello My beautiful Readers I give you the first chapter of the New Girl in South Park.I don't own the characters (i wish i did) I only own myself (For now) I am really sorry if i got characters O.O.C (out of Character) this takes part in the stick of truth and give me suggestions on what to have happen and how i can make this better because this is my first fan fic and last but not least enjoy love you all ;D (there 14 in this why IDK)

chapter 1

moving

Shelby's p.o.v

My name is Shelby i am 14 years old and i am moving to south park parents think it would be good for me to have a new start. i was bullied really badly so badly i started cutting and crying my self to i meet my best friends Serena Patrick and my old boyfriend William. i say old because i had to brake up with him since i had moved to south park and he still lives in new Hampshire even though we still video chat and still call each other love but its not working out.

*le time skip brought to you by Cartmans fat ass*

"Shelby why don't you go outside and go make some friends?" my mom asked as she handed me my orange jacket i sighed and nodded my head. i put on my orange jacket and blue beanie and black gloves and went out side. i started walking down the street when i ran in to a boy with raven black hair,a blue hat with a red poof ball,a brown jacket with a red trim,red gloves,blue jeans and red Nike's and the most beautiful midnight blue eyes i have ever seen" i am so sorry" i said my face blushing bright red. he smiled "my name is Stan Marsh." he said "I am Shelby Poole" i replied me and Stan were talking as if we know each other since we were 3 years old in till we heard a voice " Stan there you are" the voice cried we turned to see who it was.

It was this boy who looked around my and Stan's age he had a lime green brickish hat witch had bits of his red orange hair popping out,he had a orange jacket with green trim,lime green gloves,green pants and green all had emerald green eyes.I blushed a bit more."hey Kyle."Stan his name is Kyle i waved shyly at him and surprisingly he waved back."hey Stan who is she?" Kyle asked. Stan was about to answer but i answered for him "I am Shelby its nice to meet you." i smiled and held out my hand please shake it please and he did "Kyle its nice to meet you Shelby"he smiled he had such a sweet smile then my phone went off and started vibrating i took it out and looked at it it was mom telling me that dinner was ready i sighed" i got to go" i said sadly "aw man well we will see you later bye Shelby." Stan said. i smiled "bye Stan bye Kyle".I said and started walking back to my house. i turned my head back to see Stan and Kyle smiling and waving but something was off but i didnt know what .i continued walking home.

Kyle's P.O.V

"hey Jew where you checking that girl out?" i turned to see Cartman smirking and behind Him was Kenny chuckling "N-no I didn't fat ass" I huffed as Cartman and Kenny was walking over to me and Stan. "Don't call me fat Jew,I'm just big boned"he pouted. I rolled my eyes.i thought about it if i was checking her out but i ignored the thought and started to talk about something me and Cartman both like ... the Stick of Truth"so Cartman when is the game starting up again?" I asked "its starting tomorrow but here's the deal" Cartman said slyly. i sighed he is up to something."OK what is it?"Stan asked "I get the new kid." something is definitely up why would Cartman want a girl to play with us and why on his side "is it a deal?" Kenny chuckled. "its a deal" and me and Cartman shook on it i just fell made a contract with the devil

A/N i am so sorry i made this chapter short i am working really hard on this and other stuff


End file.
